wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Eggman Empire
Fan made= The Galactc Eggman Empire (銀河エッグマン帝国, Ginga egguman teikoku) or simply as the Eggman Empire (エッグマン帝国 Egguman Teikoku), also known as Robotnik Empire and also called Eggman's Galactic Empire, is an empire of scientists, wizards and robots. The Eggman Empire, as its name shows, is led by Dr. Eggman. It is the doctor's ultimate goal to have the Eggman Empire encompass the entire Dens in his quest to achieve global dominance. So far, the Eggman Empire has never actually been seen or built, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim. It was mentioned that the Eggman Empire was built in Konohatropolis. Eggmanland (エッグマンランド Eggumanrando?), also known as Robotnikland or Robotropolis, is a land that Sonic the Hedgehog's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, often speaks of and are meant to serve as the captial of the Eggman Empire, from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In some continuities it is a land that he has already established; in others he only has plans for it. It has a Holiday called the Eggman Day to celebrate the day that Eggman takes over Planets including Consume and Azure. The Eggman Empire is a technology-based empire ruled by Dr. Eggman that seeks to lay claim to the entire Galaxy. It recently emerged from fragmentation of the Galactic Empire and is a Gigaquadrantic hyperpower centered on the Dyna Galaxy that rose in the aftermath of the Grand Civil War and the Fall of the Konoha Republic. |-|Video Games= The Eggman Empire (エッグマン帝国 Egguman Teikoku), also known as Robotnik Empire, is an empire of scientists, and robots in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is the doctor's ultimate goal to have the Eggman Empire encompass the entire Dens in his quest to achieve global dominance. So far, the Eggman Empire has never actually been seen or built, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim. Eggmanland (エッグマンランド Eggumanrando?), also known as Robotnikland or Robotropolis, is a land that Sonic the Hedgehog's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, often speaks of and are meant to serve as the captial of the Eggman Empire, from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In some continuities it is a land that he has already established; in others he only has plans for it. Foundation Fan made= The Foundation of the Eggman Empire is the history of the GEATHJERK is 1500 years into Paul Gekko's future, 100 years ago in their time, before Paul Gekko was now a Shinobi King and Bianca was now a Shinobi Queen, the Shinobi of Izumo possessed a futuristic technology of unmatched power and peace. The Shinobi were the ones that survived the Great Flood caused by the dreaded Eight Headed Serpent. After Susanoo saved Izumo and turned the Creature into Biometals, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was born. When Dr. Robotnik became so obsessed with technology of unmatched power and pain, Dr. Robotnik came to Jergingha's homeworld to recruit Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme, who proceeded to capture a number of animals from the planet Dens' surface. Jergingha and the other 6 members became the founders of The GEATHJERK Federation, whose goal was to restore galactic peace to Eggman's Empire. Jergingha dubbed Lyon: "Darth Chi-Q", Toby Gekko: "Darth Genesis" and Noel Armada: "Darth Exodus". Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. |-|Video Games= The young Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). However, he became obsessed with the idea of an entire world under his rule, utterly convinced with his twisted belief that the results of a world conquest orchestrated by him would make the world a better place and benefit all its inhabitants. Using his unmatched genius, Eggman began his plans, spending his entire life on his self-righteous mission. This leads to the foundation of the Eggman Empire. |-|Comics= Eggman worked his way into the confidence of King Acorn of Westside Island. Having gained the trust of the king, Eggman betrayed him and royal wizard Walter Naugus and banished both of them to the Special Zone. Seizing the city of Mobotropolis, he forced many of its denizens to flee to Knothole Village in the Wood Zone, and gained the usage of Dr. Charles the Hedgehog's Roboticizer machine. |-|Anime= =Kill la Kill= Life Fibers began living as parasitic life forms, gaining sustenance from the biological life energy of other organisms. However, since the host could not withstand the strain of having them in their bodies, the Fibers began covering the host instead. As such, they targeted the ancestors of today's humans, which were the species with the mostly well developed brains at the time, and started accelerating their evolutionary process. With time, Life Fibers entered a dormant state, but left mankind with the evolutionary instinct to cover themselves. Twenty years later, Ragyō found the Original Life Fiber, causing the Life Fibers to awaken from their stasis, seeking to feed on human life. At some point, the Life Fibers have created the young Robotnik through the development of DNA. The young Robotnik founded the Eggman Empire by creating the army of robots, wizards and samurais. =Sonic X= Original Dr. Eggman was born on Earth but under unknown circumstances, he was transported to Sonic's world. During his life, he had attempted numerous times to carry his ambitions for achieving world domination. Thus founding the Eggman Empire. Fan-made Robotnik was originally named Junya. He was born as a remarkable scientist and engineer. He met Kyoji Gekko and became good friends. He and Kyoji built Shintotropolis the City of Planet, Dens. later headed up the Ministry of Science in the King's regime, and was instrumental in winning the Great War for the monarchy. The King allowed Junya to dismantle the military — from his perspective, this was because the War's end no longer necessitated it, while Junya's motive was to set up a coup. However, Junya stole the plans for the Robot Butlers from Kyoji Gekko, who originally had positive intents for the device. He overthrew the King of Shintotropolis, renamed the city "Robotnikland", roboticized its citizens to be his mindless Worker Bots and polluted the environment, becoming the dictator of Dens. Paul Gekko used the Chaos Emeralds to destroy Robotnik's headquarters, forcing Robotnik to flee in his hovercraft. During his life, he had attempted numerous times to carry his ambitions for achieving world domination. =Naruto Heroes= Dr. Eggman is the obese, yet strangely athletic, evil mastermind responsible for terrorizing the world of Paul Gekko, in his quest to rule a global empire. His engineering mastery has led to a massive army of unique robot warriors using the strangest fuel source, kidnapped animals. But Eggman's got way more than that. His Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the Massive Egg Carrier, which supports a huge front mounted laser cannon. Hierarchy Leadership Emperors *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Imperators *Hades Izanami Advisers Right-Hand Man *Tōya Kagari Left-Hand Man *Orbot *Cubot *Tribot =Grand Couturier = *Nui Harime Crew Member *Paul Prozen Gunther *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Lyon *Cloud *Tifa Sune *Mylene *Paul Ichijou *Selvaria Bles *Three Mushasame *Paul Ichijou *Icy Orochi *Nui Harime *Paul Gekko (Temporary) *Devil Greed Egg Bosses *Mecha Leviathan *Tailed Beasts *Ancient Dark Gaia *Ten-Tails Sub-Bosses *Stella the Louise *Toby Gekko *Minamoto no Raikō Grand Masters *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoto Kasshu *Shinto Gimme *Alpha Wanna *Jin Walltha *Paul Laambo *Laura Vijounne *Jack Heyourgah *Uncle *Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill *Jergingha Imperial Senate *Buxaplenty Empire **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty Armed Forces Fan made= *Egg Parade **Badnik Horde ***Motobug ***Caterkiller ***Buzzbomber ***Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad ****Scratch ****Grounder ****Coconuts ***Egg Pawns ****Egg Pawn ****Egg Terrain Armored Transport ****Eggmanity ****Egg Elephant ****Egg Camel ****Egg Hydra Fangs ****Missile King ****Egg Bus Walker **Death Egg Horde ***Death Egg ***Death Egg Mk. II ***Death Egg III ***Delightful Egg ***Egg Ragnarok ***Death Star IV ***MAN-1995 General Zeong **Combots **SWATbots **Egg Swats **Egg Fleet ***Dolphin battleship ***Whale gunship ***Shark gunship ***Sawfish battleship ***Manta ray ship ***Egg Fang ***Egg Shark ***Egg Shiki ***Egg Gesellschaft ***Egg Shelcoof ***Sky Armada ***Final Fortress ***Egg Providence ***Egg Fort III ***Egg Fort IV ***Egg Fort V ***Egg Fort VI ***Egg Whale ***Final Frigate ***Egg Providence ***Rainbow Egg ***Super Egg Providence ***Egg Zentraedi ***Kasshu Fleet ***Midgard Fleet ***Starlight Carnival ***Egg Carrier ***Wing Fortress **Robot Masters ***Guard Orotic **Egg Navy **E-Series Robots ***E-01 Baby Kiki ***E-02 Rhinotank ***E-03 Sweeper ***E-04 Leon ***E-05 Boa-Boa ***E-06 Bladed Spinner ***E-07 Ice Bot ***E-08 Kart Kiki ***E-09 Buyoon ***E-10 Cop Speeder ***E-15 Spiky Spinner ***E-16 Electro Spinner ***E-17 Ghora ***E-20 Kiki ***E-22 Beat ***E-24 Jetso ***E-25 Duo Jet ***E-26 Bomb Jet ***E-27 Hyper Jet ***E-28 Mecha Fish - an upgrade version of Chopper badnik ***E-29 Egg Pirate - pirate robots with a sword ***E-31 Gola - upgrade version of E-17 Ghora ***E-32 Unidus - upgrade version of E-15 Spiky Spinner **E-100 Series ***E-100 Alpha ****E-101 models *****E-101 Beta *****E-101 Mark II ****E-102 models *****E-102 Gamma *****E-102 Chaos Gamma ****E-103 Delta ****E-104 Epsilon ****E-105 Zeta *****E-121 Phi ****E-123 models: ****E-123 Omega *****Omega Copies ****E-1000 ****Guard Robo ***E-2000 Series ****E-2000 ****E-2000R ***E-10000 Series ****RE-10000B ****E-10000G ****E-10000R ****E-10000Y **Battle Mammoths **Swat Trooper **Dark Magician Marksman **Dark Magician Soldier **EZ-021 Death Saurer **GEATHJERK Federation ***Human based Soldiers ****Dough-Goo ****Diedough-Goo ****Gedie Dough-Goo ****You-Hough ***Snake based robots ****Diekuu Ohrowchee ****Diejeah ***Fish based robots ****Ohdarko ***Insect based Robots ****Dahkat ****Vaaiki ***Gunpla based Robots ****Giga-Goojin ****Wallgah-Goojin ****Gah-Goojin **Kuro Akatsuki ***Apsalus Dragon ***MSN-06 Extra Zeong ***MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong ***Mahouka Empire ***Glyphic Cannon **Shiki Empire ***Shiki Fleet ****Toshiya's Egg Carrier **Toshiya's Galactic Empire ***Providence-class carriers ***Stormtroopers ***Star Destroyers ***Super Star Destroyer- Endless ***AT-ST Walkers ***AT-AT Walkers ***Tie Fighters ***Tie Bombers **Demi Egg Squadron ***RX-T48 Snibal Hydra (Variants) ***RX-1995 Winning Hydra ***AGE-56 Devil Gundam ***AGE-1998 Devil Snibal Gundam ***AGE-55 AGE Master Gundam ***GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam ***AGE-56 Devil Walter Jr. **Drone Series ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula ***D-03 Matt ***D-04 Jacky **Aparoid Horde ***Aparoid Tripod ***Aparoid Moth **Pokemon ***Pikachu ***Magnezone ***Ariados ***Onix ***Koffing ***Tentacruel ***Seviper ***Skarmory ***Glameow **Doll Masters ***Merutsu ***Enerugi ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Anrdroid Series ***Shadow Android **Egg Empresses ***Egg Empress ***Egg Empress MK II/Noel Armada **Genesis Iron Legion ***Grunts ***Anti-Air Veterans ***Bazooka Vets ***Mortar vets ***Assault vets **Destructive Niflheim Kids ***Negative Sector V ****Negative Numbuh 1 - Negative Sector V Member ****Negative Numbuh 2 - Negative Sector V Member ****Negative Numbuh 3 - Negative Sector V Leader ****Negative Numbuh 4 - Negative Sector V Leader ****Negative Numbuh 5 - Negative Sector V Member ****Negative Numbuh 49 - Negative Sector V Member **Senna Kyoudou- Ultimate Weapon |-|Video Games= *Badnik Horde **Combots **SWATbots **E-100 Series **E-1000 Series **Egg Pawns ***Egg Flappers (aerial variant) ***Egg Hammers (heavy melee variant) **Egg Swats **Egg Camels **Egg Mites **Metal Series *Egg Fleet **Egg Carrier **Wing Fortress **Final Fortress **Egg Carrier **Starlight Carnival Cherry Timer Members *Dr. Paul Robotnik *Kuro Akatsuki *Mahouka Empire Strength Full-Scale Assault= Eggman's army is based around speed and defense, including Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns and SWATbots. The Eggman army is spearheaded by his deadliest robot warriors, the Badniks. The Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the Massive Super Egg Providence. But even with his metallic minions waging war, Dr. Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battlefield himself. He pilots the Egg mobile, a fast single man pod with twin mounted Machine Guns. The Eggmobile's most vital function, however, is its universal compatibility to operate almost all of Eggman's machines. His Army is able to lay out complex and successful plans to let Dr. Eggman rule the entire universe. Dr Eggman's army is able to conquer planets Consume and Azure and also Planet Zi. According to Toshiya Gekko, Senna Kyoudou is the Ultimate Weapon capable of destroying Rebelling Organizations like the Kids Next Door Organization in order for Eggman to gain control of the Galaxy. |-|Imperial Assault= The Egg Parade is the primary fighting force of the Eggman Empire. The various Egg Army factions are overseen by an Egg Boss and are stationed across the globe, aiming to establish footholds in nations and eventually overtake them. The primary method of recruitment is Cyberization, although the army also utilizes the Badnik Horde to achieve its goals. The Eggman's Army has 6 Egg Camels, 6 Egg Elephants, 12 Egg Seismosaurus that are Egg Imperial Walkers and most of the Egg Troopers and Wizards of the Mahouka Empire. The Egg Imperial Walkers can deploy 100 Swat Troopers, 9 Dark Magician Marksmen and 9 Dark Magician Soldiers in order to capture opponents and take control of the Planets. Gallery Eggman Empire Logo (2015).png Eggman Empire (Naruto Heroes).png|Eggman Empire in Naruto Heroes Eggman Day.png|Egg Elephants during Eggman Day Giant Eggman Robots.png|Giant Eggman Robot Army Egg Parade.png|Egg Parade Eggman's Army (2015) Sprites.png Eggman Empire (2015) Sprites.png|Eggman Empire Sprites Eggman_Empire.png|Eggman Empire Galactic Eggman Empire (2015) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire Foundation (2015).png Eggman's Coronation (2015).png Galactic Eggman Empire Part III (2015) Sprites.png Eggman's Galactic Empire (Fan-made).png Rise of the Eggman's Galactic Empire.png Eggman Empire Assault.png Eggman's Victory.png Egg Parade (2016) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Empire (2016).png Galactic Eggman Empire (2016) Sprites.png Egg Fleet Ships (2016).png Egg Imperial Walker (2016) Sprites.png Buxaplenty Empire (2016) Sprites.png Egg Gunship (2016) Sprite.png Holidays *Eggman Day Quotes *Lyon:"Your World has pain and suffering in the will of Fire. The Remaining Hedgehogs will be hunted down and extinct. The Shinobi of Konoha will be reorganized into the GREAT... EGGMAN EMPIRE! For a safe and secure society!" {"「あなたの世界は、痛みや火の意志にかかっているがあります。残りのハリネズミは追い詰めと絶滅されます。木の葉の忍は素晴らしい... EGGMAN EMPIRE！安心·安全な社会のために！に再編されます"} *Dr. Eggman: "You did well Lyon, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here. And soon, I'll rule the entire universe!" *Jergingha: "Now Lord Chi-Q, Lord Genesis, and Lady Exodus, Go bring Peace to the Empire." Songs *We Will Rise Trivia *The Galactic Eggman Empire was the real name and organization of the Eggman Empire. *The Shinobi of Konoha being reorganized into the Galactic Eggman Empire was the Praody of the Galactic Republic being transformed into the Galactic Empire from Star Wars Franchise. Category:Nations Category:Organizations